Book 1: The New Team
by Shadow Weaver and Ikira
Summary: This fic was writen for my brother, so it's up with his say, So DON'T TAKE IT!!! This is the story of how 2 teams become 1. Not as bad as it sounds, I'm just bad at summaries.


****

Book 1:The New Team

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. Nuff said.

Note: I wrote this for my little brother as a Christmas present, so please don't steal it without asking me first. If you want to borrow it, email me at candycaitie@hotmail.com

"10 minutes to launch time!" the voice rang out through the hangar. Jace McDean sighed and looked up from his zoid, the Wing Lyger. It was brilliant silver with blue and black highlights here and there. Stretching from its back were 2 large, white wings. Lyger growled its thanks for the tune up, then nudged Jace forward.

"Haha! Alright Lyger, I'm going!" he turned away from his zoid to the one beside it. It was the Bat-Viper. This zoid was also a part of his team, the Wing Team, and belonged to his best friend Yamika.

Yamika was a bit special. She was a slight telepath, with the ability to move objects with her mind. However, her powers gave her terrible headaches, so she hated using them. She had long black hair with purple bangs in the front and eyes the same purple color. She was normally very pale, but in a zoid battle, her cheeks would turn slightly pink.

He himself was a bit different. He had dirty-blonde hair that flew up into a messy, spiky haircut. He had tried to tame it many times, but gave up eventually. He had light blue eyes that he himself rather liked. They reminded him of the sky, where Wing Lyger loved to be. He was rather tall for his age. He was 14 and the same size as some of the adults. Because he was older than Yamika by a year, he felt it was his responsibility to watch over her.

Jace took off his white windbreaker so he was left in his blue T-shirt and jeans. He walked up to the Bat-Viper and pressed his hand against the cool metal.

The Bat-Viper was basically a snake with large claws and bat wings. It was painted black with purple highlights. Yamika was constantly looking for new places to paint, but recently she ran out of them.

" Yamika!" Jace called up, "we're launching in 5 minutes! Come on!" he stepped back as Yamika scrambled down the Bat-Viper's tail. She tripped at the bottom, and Jace was forced to dive forward to catch her. She grinned sheepishly at him then flashed a peace sign. Jace sighed.

Jace had met Yamika when he was 10 years old, when he was at a zoid tournament in Randar City. He had been coming back from the washroom when she had come streaking around a corner with 5 angry scientists close behind. Aparently she was their test subject and had gotten away. Jace had helped her by 'accidentally' dropping his ice cream so the scientists slipped and fell.

Later that day, Jace was at the top of the stadium, balancing on the back to get a better view when a missile from a gun-sniper was misfired and slammed into a wall of the building. Jace had been knocked from his perch and would have fallen to his doom if Yamika had not used her powers and caught him. His mother had let her stay at their house to hide from the scientists.

That was until last year. About a week after Christmas Jace had been outside looking for firewood. He had just gone into the deeper woods when a pack of wolves found him. He tried to run, but the wolves got him down. Just as the leader wolf was preparing to bite Jace's head off, Wing Lyger came along and scared all the wolves away. Jace brought the lyger home with him in thanks.

Jace's mother was a bit reluctant to his zoid journey, but after Yamika offered to go along and supervise, she agreed. Shortly after, Jace awoke to find his mother outside, talking to an old man. Jace hurried outside quickly followed by Yamika. It turned out the man was Samson Dagred, the best zoid pilot in their town. He was going to train the 2 of them in the art of zoid battles.

Jace passed his training with flying colors, probably because of Wing Lyger's help. However, without a zoid to train in, Yamika was at a loss. That was taken care of when the 2 children were exploring the forest on Wing Lyger.

They had been passing by a stream when suddenly Lyger growled. Then, without warning, he took off to the trees, the poor kids just barely holding on. Lyger stopped at a clearing where a damaged zoid lay. The group took it in for repairs, but it would only let Yamika in it's cockpit because she had the same colored hair as it's paint. Weird, yet true.

Jace sighed, "You ready?" he asked. Yamika stared at him with her violet eyes. It made him feel like she was looking into his mind. For a second there, he thought she was. But she made a short jerk of her head, then made a weird sound in her throat.

"Who are we competing against?" she asked. The glitter in her eyes showed she was excited. She already knew the answer; she just loved hearing it.

"The Zap Team," he sighed. Yamika's face lit up like a light bulb. This was because they had just been challenged by the top team in class B. It was a great honor and the prize money was huge. Jace couldn't blame her for being excited.

"If we win this, we can become Class A, right?" Yamika asked. Jace laughed and shook his head. "Of Course!" he giggled, "You weren't in the sugar again, were you?" Yamika glared at him, then punched his arm.

Suddenly a buzzer went off causing both of them to jump in surprise. "Time to go!" Yamika cried, and she shot up the Bat -Viper. Jace quickly turned and ran up the Wing Lyger. He strapped himself in, leaned back and waited for his turn to launch. He watched as the Bat-Viper took off into the air, then quickly followed.

***

"Man, where are those guys, we've been flying for an HOUR!" Yamika's voice blared over the Com-Link, or Com for short. She was agitated, and so was Jace. They had flown over the terrain several times, getting the area down. Then they waited. And waited. And for variety, they waited some more. Still, the Zap Team didn't show up.

Suddenly, he spotted a smudge on the horizon. "There!" he shouted, and rocketed off to meet them. Yamika trailed behind. Jace had half a mind to give the leader a good talking too, when the smudge came into view.

" That isn't the zap team's usual transport…" he trailed off. He slowly landed Wing Lyger, then opened the Com. To the transport. "Hello? Is this the Zap Team? We are the Wing Team and have been waiting here for an hour!" There was a crackle of static, then a face appeared on the screen.

"Wing Team?" the man on the screen repeated, "but we were supposed to meet the Kazit Team here! We're the Blitz Team!" Jace froze. He was speaking to _the_ Dr.Tauros, and facing the Hover Cargo that belonged to the Blitz TEAM! They were a Class A team, and one of the best. He didn't know what to say.

"Who were you waiting for?" Yamika's shaky voice came over the Com, " the Kazit team? So I guess we all got 'stood up', so to speak." She was nervous, he could see it in the picture of her on his screen, but she was being strong.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion on their right. Both teams turned towards it. "What _is_ that?" Jace asked, though he knew no one would answer him. Then, as the smoke cleared, a voice rang out over the Com to the Hover Cargo. "What are _they_ doing here?" Jace looked down at the screen. A young boy with brown hair and a yellow vest had appeared and was staring at the shape hatefully. Jace, being very confused, decided to do something smart.

" Yamika, could you use your little 'abnormality' to tell me what that _thing_ is?" He would have asked the Blitz Team, but he was still a little intimidated by them.

"Well… I guess so. That stuff never gives me too much of a headache. Let's see…" She put her fingers on her temples because of the pain of using her powers. Jace immediately felt guilty, but there was no stopping her now.

"Now I've got it!" he heard her cry," It's a judge!" she said. Jace looked again at the shape, "doesn't _look_ like a judge…" he said. "No," Yamika giggled, "It looks like a judge _I_ designed and painted!"

It's a Black Judge, one of the BackDraft's, The boy in the vest explained, "The BackDraft group use their own judges so they can cheat and get away with everything," he gave a small smile, "I'm Jamie." He finished.

"Perhaps we should launch the zoids," Dr.Tauros interrupted. Jamie jumped, "R-right!" he stammered, then turned to the computer. He pressed a few buttons, flipped a few switches, then spoke into the Com.

"Gun-Sniper, prepare to launch." "Let's DO it!" a female voice shouted, " Leena and Gun-sniper launching…NOW!" a gun-sniper shot out the hanger and stood ready for battle.

"Shadow Fox, prepare to launch." "Roger." This voice was deeper, and a boy's, " Brad and Shadow Fox launching…Now!" A black and yellow Fox zoid shot out next.

"Lyger 0, mode Shnider, prepare to launch." "Alright!" this voice was still a boy's, but higher, "Launching…NOW! GO SHNIDER!" Jace saw a bright orange Lyger follow it's allies. Jace was shaking with excitement as he ordered Yamika to land. Both members of the Wing Team got in line with them, then turned to face the judge. If there was a fight, they were ready.

***

'Welcome Blitz Team!" The Black Judge spat, "welcome Wing Team!" Jace saw that Yamika wasn't kidding about its appearance.

What do _you_ want!" the girl, Leena, shouted. Jace covered his ears from the noise, hopping his eardrums hadn't burst. This girl reminded him of Ikira.

"Both teams have Lygers, right?" the judge asked, "well, THAT'S what we want. Hand 'em over and no one gets hurt… too badly! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Jace sent his radar around to find they were surrounded by almost 20 Dibison, 10 gun-snipers and one zoid that looked like a T-rex.

"Man, they have a flippin' army here!" Brad shouted. Although that was kind of stating the obvious, no one tried to correct him. They were outnumbered almost 6-1. Jace had never seen so many zoids in one place.

"Kisama tochi kasa," Yamika said in her own language, which Jace had just started to learn, "I don't like this. Do you think we can take them?" Jace shook his head. The Blitz Team might be able to do it, but the wing team was only in Class B. They had no hope…unless…

"NONE OF THOSE ZOIDS CAN FLY!" Jace screamed, happy to find an advantage they could use. But then, his good mood dropped. " It will take us too long to lift off, they'd shoot us down." Jace cried out in frustration. They were practically useless on the ground.

"We'll cover ya!" Jace almost jumped out of his skin. The pilot of the Lyger 0 was speaking to him, "Lyger and I can hold 'em off for ya, and with Brad and Leena's help, you could take forever! Just rely on good ol' Bit!" Jace couldn't see the pilot, Bit, but he gave his okay.

"Alright Lyger, let's GO!" the Lyger 0 took off like a rocket at the enemy zoids, followed by his teammates. Jace took this as their cue to take off. Yamika and Bat-Viper were close behind. When they finally got high enough, they turned to the enemy. The Lyger 0 was doing fine, but Leena's Gun-Sniper was having problems. The Shadow Fox was doing it's best to defend her.

"Let's DO It!" Yamika screamed, and she dived at a Dibison giving the Shadow Fox trouble, "Dark Venom STRIKE!"

Her zoid started it's attack. It's fangs glowed a dark purple, then she struck the Dibison, hard. The glowing fangs sank into the armor, short-circuiting it. The zoid toppled over as the Bat-Viper whooshed past.

"My turn!" Jace cried. He didn't know _what_ the Wing Lyger's special attack was, he had never needed it, but he new he could pull it off, whatever it was. His eyes were closed and he was completely calm, waiting for the right moment….now! "Lion Wing BLADE!"

Wing Lyger dived. It's wings were shinning as they stretched as far as they would go. He shot between the gun-snipers, destroying their mechanisms where the energized wings hit them. Then, when he was back in the sky, The Wing Lyger turned.

"Wing Dagger SHOT!" the mechanical feathers in Wing Lyger's wings shot out like bullets. Once they hit something, the exploded. That took care of the rest of the gun-snipers and half of the Dibison.

"YES!" Jace felt the adrenaline rushing through his veins. There was a possibility of winning this thing! He felt like his smile would never leave his face.

Suddenly it did. Jace was thrown forward as something grabbed Wing Lyger from behind. It was impossible for him to see what it was at this angle, so he called in the next best thing.

" Yamika! What _IS_ that ?!" He listened as carefully as he could, but with the loud noise coming from behind him and being thrown around so mush, it was hard.

"Dolina!" Yamika shouted, which Jace knew was a bad word in her language, "It's the T-Rex zoid! It's grabbed both of Lyger's legs!" She cried out as the Lyger jerked violently. Jace almost cracked his skull open on the keypad.

"Don't worry, I'm coming!" Jace watched as a black shape flew overhead. He smiled, "Fine, but get help if it's getting ugly!" "Alright Jace!" The Bat-Viper disappeared from view.

***

The battle behind him had been going on for 15 minutes. Lyger 0 and Shadow Fox had joined in 5 minutes ago, after finishing off the Dibison. Jace was extremely worried about his friend, but what could he do. Wing Lyger's legs had all short-circuited. Leena's Gun-Sniper was out of ammunition, so she was out too. The Gun-Sniper was currently dragging the Lyger back to the Hover Cargo. Wing Lyger could no longer move so he was out…unless…

"LEENA! I CAN SILL FIGHT!" The Gun-Sniper gave a jerk and almost fell over. "What do you mean, 'You can still fight'? Your Lyger is down, there's no way!"

"Lyger" legs may be out, but he can still fly!" Jace wriggled out of the Gun-Sniper's hold. The Wing Lyger gave a loud roar, and spread it's wings. With a loud FLAP, Wing Lyger took off, "I'm coming Yamika!" he shot off to the battle. The last thing he heard from the Gun-Sniper before he was out of range was, "Crazy Kid."

When he arrived at the battlefield, his anger grew. The Shadow Fox was badly damaged and laying off to the side. The Lyger 0 was a bit damaged, but not as bad. It was busy trying to get the T-rex zoid to let go of the Bat-Viper, which looked ever more damaged than the Shadow Fox.

"That does it! Lion Wing BLADE!" Wing Lyger shot down. It flew head-on at the T-rex zoid and hit it fully with both wings. The zoid let go of the Bat-Viper and turned to clamp it's jaws down on Wing Lyger's wings, but it's head was knocked to the side by Lyger 0's claw.

"Thanks…Bit!" Jace called. He took a quick glance at the Bat-Viper, which was being helped up by the Shadow Fox, then turned back to the T-rex. He was prepared to give this everything he had. Bit was thinking along the same lines.

Can you hold him off for 5 minutes?" Bit asked. "I'll be fine," Jace assured him. To prove his point, Wing Lyger dived again, striking it's wings across the T-rex's back. It cried, and turned to whip it's tail at Wing Lyger, but the flying zoid shot up out of the way. Then he dived again. This continued for a few more minutes when suddenly…

"Jace! Are you ready to give it everything you've got?" Jace turned to see what Bit meant. His jaw dropped open. Lyger 0 was charging forward, wearing what looked like half the military power of Bardin!

"This is the Lyger 0 Panzer, built for power!" Bit explained, "Ready for another try?" Jace grinned and shouted, "I've _been _ready!" The Lyger 0 nodded. Both pilots paused, then shouted "Let's Do It!"

"Lyger Missile LAUNCH!" "Wing Dagger SHOT!" both attacks shot at the t-rex zoid, who vainly tried to get away. It was hit with each missile and feather, and for a moment, all anyone could see was a bright light. When the light ended the T-rex zoid fell, it's pilot fell out of the cockpit and rolled softly onto the grass, breathing heavily. The boy looked younger than Yamika.

"NOOOOOOOO!" the Dark Judge cried, "…battle over…the…Blitz Team…and the…Wing Team…win." It sighed, closed up it's capsule and took off.

"YES! WE WON!" Yamika's voice shot through the air. Wing Lyger gave one last tired sigh, then lay down. It deserved a good rest and a VERY good repair job. Jace would do that with the prize money…he hoped.

Jace looked up as a dark shape covered the view screen. It was Yamika and she wanted in. Jace slowly opened the hatch and was promptly crushed by an over-excited girl.

" Yamika!" Jace croaked, "Can't breath!" "Oh! Sorry!" Yamika let go in a hurry. Jace looked her over. She had a lot of bandages around her head and legs, but aside from that, she looked fine. Suddenly, a boy appeared next to her. He looked a lot like Jace, only older. They could have passed as brothers. "Congratulations," the boy said, and Jace realized with a start that _this_ was Bit. "You both did great. You also just moved up to Class A." Jace grinned at Bit. "Ya, thanks…to you guys." He said the last bit because Leena, Brad and Jamie had just appeared.

Jamie offered to carry the Wing Lyger back to the Hover Cargo with Raynos. He had already done so with the rest of the zoids. He told Jace that he and Dr.Tauros would repair the damaged zoids. Jace nodded then stepped out. Then each of the people climbed down. They then hopped on Lyger 0 and headed after the Raynos to the Hover Cargo. Lyger 0 had to go rather slow, but they got there in good time

***

"We would be delighted to have you as part of the Blitz Team!" Dr.Tauros assured them, "You are in Class A now and you did more than prove yourselves today!"

Jace and Yamika grinned at each other. They would except. Yamika was already friends, and Jace and Bit were closer than brothers.

"But I have one question first. What happened to the pilot of that T-rex zoid?" Jace asked. Dr.Tauros smiled.

"He and the other pilots were picked up by one of the BackDraft group's cargo ships." Dr.Tauros laughed, "I don't think anyone was too happy then."

"Well then," Jace let it hang in suspense, "We accept your offer. When do we start?" Jace and Dr.Tauros shook hands. Leena let off a happy shriek and Yamika cried out "Tonerri Casiram!" which means 'I'm so happy'.

"Welcome to the Blitz Team Jace," Bit whispered in his ear. Jace grinned.

In the background, the 2 Lygers roared

****

THE END

So, what did you think? Was it good, was it bad? Tell me if I should write more! Just review!


End file.
